


vision

by Romennim



Series: The Big Short [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: The last meta-human Barry has met may be a problem for Central City, but Barry definitely has something to thank the man for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "wet" for The Big Short Challenge on Rough Trade.  
> Betaed by the lovely ladychild.

“This is the last time I’m helping you, I swear to God, Scarlet, this is utterly ridiculous, you just have to thank God it’s summer, because if I have to die, I don't want to do it by drowning! I can't believe-"

The rant stopped when Snart realized Barry hadn’t interrupted him yet. After all, if there was anything anyone could count on was Barry trying to talk himself out of a spot of trouble. And Snart was right: if it was anyone’s fault that the man was picking his way out of the river of Central City, it was Barry’s. He was the one who’d asked Snart’s help with a new meta-human who had given Barry troubles. But what Barry hadn’t known at the time was that the meta-human, beside spitting fire like a damn dragon, could also spring wings, like Kendra, and would be so irritated as to pick Snart up and toss him into the river. Mh, just like a dragon, come to think of it! And the man's skin had had a suspicious, scaly look under the glare of the sun.

However, none of them could have predicted the meta-human's behavior (and between being tossed into the river and being roasted, Barry would have preferred the former, Snart was being his usual dramatic self!).

After his dramatic action, the meta-human had been apparently satisfied and flown off to whereabouts unknown.

But then... then Snart had started emerging from the water and Barry had frozen, transfixed. Not in a million years Barry had imagined that Snart’s wet shirt would cling to the man's chest in such a mesmerizing and tantalizing way, exactly like a second skin. The play of seeing and not seeing, imaging what the fabric was barely concealing... Clearly the universe hated Barry. The universe hated Barry, because, while his body was ignoring Snart’s rising ire at being ignored (but to be honest, it was _noticing_ , but not in the right way, or the way that would let Barry live), the problem was that the suit couldn’t hide anything. _Anything_ , and _especially_ not an ill-timed erection.

Life was _so_ unfair.

“Scarlet,” Snart started quietly.

(and clearly Barry had more problems than he’d realized because Snart’s menacing voice was just making his current problem worse instead of better…)

“Are you even listening to me?” Snart went on, prowling closer. And, god, he was like temptation personified.

Then, to Barry’s horror, Snart’s eyes traveled from Barry’s face down to his body and-

“Well, well, Scarlet,” Snart drawled and Barry swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from Snart’s outlined muscles. In that moment he knew how a rabbit must feel when observed by a predator. “Seems my trip into the water wasn’t for nothing after all.” then Snart glared, eyes impossibly blue under the glare of the sun and the reverberation of the water. “I hope you will make it up to me.”

Barry nodded, throat dry.

When Snart plastered himself against Barry’s chest, Barry was just sorry his suit didn’t let his body feel Snart’s cold skin, so he flashed them away.


End file.
